


afternoon coffee

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, HiyoIku Week 2020, M/M, hiyoiku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: hiyori's actinga little weird, but that's not going to stop ikuya from finding him cute
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 16





	afternoon coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is for hiyoiku week day 2!!
> 
> beta by [lou](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com) !!

Hiyori and Ikuya are at the coffee shop close to Shimogami one afternoon, since they’re done with their classes for the week. It’s a tradition of theirs.

“You like the pistachio cake, right?” Hiyori asks him, sounding both excited and nervous. “We should order it!”

Ikuya looks at him skeptically. There’s something going on with Hiyori, he’s noticed that he’s been weird and jittery this entire week. “You’re acting weird.”

“I’m always weird,” Hiyori laughs. “Do you want the cake or not?”

Ikuya shrugs. He’s not all that hungry, but he liked seeing the beam on Hiyori’s face when he suggested ordering it. “Sure.”

Ikuya hands him the menu, and Hiyori calls over the waiter to take their orders.

“How was your day?” Hiyori asks him.

Ikuya shrugs once again. “It was a normal day. Why?”

Hiyori just smiles. “Can I not ask my best friend how he’s doing today?”

“You always ask me how I’m doing… and you’re the one acting weird today,” Ikuya points out.

Hiyori flushes. “Well…”

Ikuya looks at him. “Well?”

“It’s nothing,” Hiyori says, waving him off. “Everything’s fine.”

Ikuya wasn’t so easily convinced, but he decides to drop the subject for now. Hiyori would tell him if there was something wrong, right? They  _ are  _ best friends, after all.

Or, at least he thinks they are. Best friends don’t have the strong desire to kiss each other or think about each other at any given moment.

Not that Ikuya’s gonna say anything about it, since he’s pretty sure that Hiyori wouldn’t like him like that anyway.

“What about you? Are you alright?” Hiyori asks.

“Same old,” Ikuya mumbles.

The food arrives, and Ikuya takes a few bites out of the pistachio cake before sliding the plate over to Hiyori.

“Do you not like it? I can always send it back,” Hiyori says.

Ikuya shakes his head. “No. Nothing’s wrong with it. Just not that hungry.”

Hiyori laughs and sticks his fork into the cake. “Alright, anything for you.”

Ikuya blushes. “Thanks.”

One thing’s for sure, Ikuya’s grateful to have Hiyori around. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!


End file.
